The True Killer
by Edgar Allan Moose
Summary: Persona 4. What if the true culprit was actually Naoto Shirogane?
1. Chapter 1: The Reveal

The True Killer

"Damn..."

Seta Souji stood in the fog enshrouded snow. He played back all his memories in Inaba, trying to connect anybody he knew to the culprit of all these crimes. Who the hell could it be? Dojima? Of course not. He wouldn't let his own daughter be thrown in there, as a starter. What about Nanako? Seta slightly chuckled. He had no idea how that could work. How about Adachi? Seta couldn't imagine that either, even less then Dojima or Nanako. So who is it then? It certainly couldn't be one of his team mates...

It couldn't have been any of his friends, because... he trusted them. But that wasn't evidence, was it?

Seta looked to his right, and stared at Naoto for a while.

"Something on your mind, Senpai?" she asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"S-sorry," Seta stuttered. "I'm just reviewing every possibility. Even all of you guys."

Yosuke was startled. "Dude, what the hell? That's... that's not right!"

Naoto shook her head. "No, it's all right. A good detective needs to review every possibility, no matter how unlikely it may be. Think. Is it even posssible to have been one of us?"

Seta thought a little bit more. He decided he had to quickly go over every one of his friends on the Investigation Team.

"All right. Yosuke, go inside the restaurant, get everyone out here. I need to go over this."

Yosuke, still a bit weirded out, obliged. He walked inside. About thirty seconds later, the entire team walked out, looking a bit angry and confused.

Seta looked back and forth at all of his teammates. There was no way it could be any of them. They've been through so much together...

"Okay. Let's go in order of who joined me at which time. Yosuke." Yosuke looked at his Seta, still feeling kind of hurt. "It couldn't have been you, because you couldn't enter the TV back at Junes until I brought you in. Same goes for you, Chie."

Chie pondered this for a moment. "But couldn't you say that for everyone here?"

"I actually saw you touch the TV before you got your Personas. For all I know, the others could have always had the ability to go inside."

Chie nodded her head. "I... guess that makes sense."

"Yukiko." Yukiko looked up, worried. "The police actually did suspect you for a while, with the way your mother broke down after Mayumi started yelling at her, and you going to the same school as Saki."

"Well, yes, I suppose," Yukiko said, surprised. "But-"

"But Nametame himself said that he threw you in first. And although it's possible that the killer could get thrown in by Nametame, I doubt a murderer that's gone undetected for this long could be so careless. Same goes for you, Kanji."

Kanji breathed a sigh of relief. Then, realizing what that implied, started panicking.

"Wait! Just because I'm relieved that you don't think I'm the killer anymore means that I actually-"

"I know, Kanji! Shut up." Seta scolded him. "Rise, you weren't even in town during the first two murders, the media can testify to that, they've been watching you."

"Tell me about it," she muttered. "They probably kept track of when I slept."

"And... Naoto."

"I was also out of town until after the second murder," she said helpfully.

"Not necessarily. You were sent in because the police here in Inaba needed help, and they just so happened to send you. You must have at least been close by for that to happen."

"Fair enough. You have a point there." Naoto conceded.

"As a detective, you would have had the means to get in and out of the inn that Mayumi was staying at without drawing attention."

Rise jumped a bit. "Senpai, you're spending a lot more time on this one. Are you seriously considering this?"

Seta looked at her sadly, then back at Naoto. "I have to. Naoto, even though you're a nationally renowned detective, you didn't even think of the idea of a copycat killer. You knew that we were investigating the murders, and when you joined our team, helpfully led us on the wrong track a lot of the time."

"Senpai. This is not evidence of me being a murderer, it is just evidence that I'm not as good a detective as the media seems to think. Besides, don't you think my shadow would have mentioned something about me being a killer?" Naoto scolded.

"Your shadow? Those provide a lot more questions than answers. And you figured out the pattern, and even knew that King Moron's death broke that pattern. It made sense to us, because we were rescuing everyone that fell in, and it made sense that the killer would try something new that time. But if someone didn't know about the TV world, a copycat killer would be one of the first things to suspect. Dojima thought so, but most of the police just wanted the case to be done with."

"But Senpai. It doesn't make sense. If I was the murderer, why would I want the case to keep going? I would try to get Mitsuo convicted quietly, and be done with it." Naoto said, playing along with his theory.

Seta stopped. She was right. It didn't make sense from that angle. Unless...

"Unless you wanted the case to go on for some reason. You didn't solve that case, Mitsuo turned himself in. The Detective Prince would have been completely unnecessary in finding the culprit. But if the case went on, you could be a hero if you solved the big serial murder."

Naoto shook her head. "This goes back to your theory about me from when we first met: when you all believed that I thought this was a game. But all of this falls apart when you remember that Nametame threw me into the TV when I appeared on the Midnight Channel. As you said when defending Yukiko and Kanji, a killer wouldn't have been careless enough for that to happen."

Naoto, without realizing it, had driven the final nail into her own coffin. The thing that had been bothering Seta ever since Naoto was kidnapped and thrown into the TV... it all made sense.

"Why would Nametame throw you into the TV?" Seta asked.

"The hell kinda question is that, Senpai?" Kanji shouted. "He already told us! He thought he was saving people!"

"But Nametame must have been watching the Midnight Channel every time it came on. Even when Mitsuo appeared."

Chie scratched her head. "But what does Mitsuo have to do... with... oh my God." She seemed to have figured it out.

Yukiko glanced at Chie, surprised. "What is it? Did you just figure something out?"

Yosuke stared at the ground. The realization must have hit him, too. "Nametame didn't throw Mitsuo into the TV. But he saw the bastard on the Midnight Channel, and he ended up fine anyway."

Seta nodded. "Exactly. By that point, he must have figured out that his actions weren't saving people. He wouldn't try to throw anybody else in. So, when you appeared on the Midnight Channel, he didn't throw you in. You had to have went in there yourself."

Everyone was silent for a couple minutes. Of all people, Naoto broke it.

"Well, Senpai, you've come this far. You have to take this to its natural conclusion. When Nanako was kidnapped... Nametame didn't kidnap her. Do you remember who told you that he did, and when?"

Seta felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as he found out what she meant. "It was you... when you went to my house." He felt under his shirt. His sword was still hidden there. He reached for it.

"That's right, Senpai. You've figured it out. I killed Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi... and I also threw Nanako into the TV."

"Goddamn you!" Seta shouted, as he drew his sword, charging at Naoto. Naoto quickly sidestepped, grabbed his arm, and brought her hand down on his elbow, breaking it. As Seta's sword dropped to the ground, Naoto reached for her gun and held it to his head.

"That was some amazing detective work you did there, Senpai. But that was a disappointingly predictable reaction." Naoto chided him while tightening her grip. She turned her attention to the rest of the team. "Now then, we are both going inside of the TV, to a certain place inside of it. You'll know where it is when you get there." She thought for a second. "In addition, Taro Nametame knows my identity as well. Bring him with you. If you don't find me by the end of the year, your leader will be killed."

As she spoke, something fell out of Seta's pocket. He looked at Yosuke, then pointed towards the object on the ground with his eyes. Yosuke did not react, hoping Naoto didn't notice.

Naoto walked away, moving the gun to Seta's back. The team made a move to go after her, but Seta looked back and shook his head. The team stood down.

The gang all looked at each other. Kanji decided to ask the question that everyone was thinking about.

"So, when do we go in to save him?"

"As soon as possible." Yosuke responded. "But we need to rest first. We can't go in right now. Let's just all go home." And hope that this was all a nightmare, Yosuke added in his mind.

As everyone was leaving, Yosuke noticed the object that Seta had dropped for him, and probably had risked his life to get to him. He picked it up off the street. It looked like... a blue-colored key.

There was a flash of light... and Yosuke saw a glowing blue door next to Daidara. He knew that he had never seen it before. He knew he had to go through that door. He slowly opened the door...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Motives of Murderer

The True Killer

Chapter 2: The Velvet Room

Author's Note: Sorry for the long time to update. Expect it a lot, should you take interest in my work.

Yosuke shielded his eyes as he opened the blue door. A flash of light greeted him as he stepped inside. As the light dimmed, he found himself not in a room, but more of a limousine. Before him stood a well dressed old man (with an unnaturally long nose) and a blonde woman in blue.

"Oh? A new guest?" The man said in a soothing voice.

"W-Where the hell am I...?" Yosuke replied while observing the room. The old man chuckled.

"Ah, please, forgive me. I have not properly welcomed you... to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, and this is my assistant Margaret." He smiled. Yosuke began to wonder if he always smiled like that. "But your situation...is quite interesting. " Margaret nodded and continued for him.

"To enter the Velvet Room, one must first accept a contract."

"Contract? You mean Seta..."

"Your friend was one of those people, yes." Margaret paused. "If you have obtained the ability to enter here, he must have willed you to do so."

"You seem to have most difficult journey ahead of you, and if your mystery is not solved, your world may pay the ultimate price..." Igor said, still while grinning. "But with the help of the Velvet Room, you will be able to awaken new Personas to aid you."

Seta Souji woke up and examined the area he found himself in. The room was a dark red, with blood and veins covering the walls. Souji would almost go far as to say it looked like the inside of something alive. Still disoriented, he approached a slender, enigmatic figure.

"Ah, Senpai. You're awake. Welcome to Abaddon." The glare shining off Naoto's glasses made it impossible to see her eyes.

"Abaddon..." Souji muttered, looking around the area. "Is this...Part of the midnight channel?" Naoto silently nodded before a long pause between the two.

"Trumpeter!" Souji reached into his pocket to unleash one of his Personas. After realizing that nothing happened, he quietly chuckled. "I suppose it would have been a bad idea to leave me roaming around as a hostage while still being able to kick your ass."

"Hopefully your friends idealize you as much as they say they do, and shall arrive here soon with Namatame." Seta was still wondering exactly what was happening. He decided to pry in further to find out what exactly Naoto was up to.

"Well, Naoto, It seems everything is going well for you. Is now the time you're going to gloat about you evil plan?"

Naoto closed her eyes and chuckled. "Evil...? You couldn't be further from the truth, Senpai. I didn't kill two people to be labeled as 'evil'. I did it so I could be known as a hero... And granted the title of a Kuzunoha."

Seta blinked in surprise. "Kuzu...What?" Naoto let out a sigh, disappointed by Souji's reaction. "It's a group of paranormal detectives. I am a direct descendant of Raidou Kuzunoha. But being a descendant isn't enough to secure the title. Becoming a Kuzunoha is an arduous process, and only those who have properly earned it can become one."

"So you started murdering people to earn the title?" Souji said while raising an eyebrow.

Naoto continued explaining without the slightest pause. "When I first traveled to Inaba, I discovered a power to enter the TV. When I entered, I found I had two more powers as well: the power of Persona, and the power to exit the TV. Knowing that other people did not have this power, I recognized this world's potential as a weapon."

Seta still didn't quite see it. "But why would you need a weapon? Did you have something against Mayumi?"

"I needed to find something that could draw attention. Mayumi Yamano was just a part of a scandal, a perfect target for the first murder. After her death, hanging her on an antenna with an unknown cause of death would attract those interested in the paranormal as well: namely, the Yata-Garasu: the organization the Kuzunohas work for. Killing the one who found the body seemed to be a natural second step for the serial killer. After letting the police fumble with the murder case for a while, I finally announced my presence in Inaba, and tried to help find the culprit.

"You wanted to help the police track yourself down...?" Souji trailed off.

"Not me, Senpai. You. A mysterious transfer student who drifted into town, living with a detective. All the evidence pointed to you. Ms. Yamano died the day after you arrived. You went to the same school as the victim, Ms. Konishi. I will arrest you for the murders of Mayumi Yamano, the announcer, Saki Konishi, the witness, and the attempt on Mitsuo Kubo, the one who tried to copy you. Then, directly after, I will save the world from its upcoming destruction." Souji was rendered speechless. _You're going to pin it on me? What's that about Mitsuo? And most importantly,_ _**upcoming destruction**__!?_

The Seekers of the Truth met up at the shopping district as usual, but now with only Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Kanji. Yosuke, Teddie, Naoto, and Seta were all MIA.

"It feels so lonely here," Chie remarked. "And where is Yosuke? Wasn't he the one who called us all here?" Everyone hanged their heads downward and sighed. The awkward pause was cut off by Kanji slamming the table in a flash of rage.

"What the hell is going on? Souji-senpai and Naoto are both gone! How are we supposed to do shit? What the hell are we gonna do!?"

"We talk to Namatame." A voice emerged. Yosuke slowly walked into the food court. "That's what Naoto said...Right? So what are we waiting for...?" The team was shocked by his appearance.

"So, filling in Seta's role as leader? I thought you didn't want to do that." Chie retorted.

"Yeah, I have to agree, Senpai," Rise nodded. "It's not like you."

"Does that matter?" groaned Yosuke. "We're too close to the end for us to do nothing. So let's go to the hospital, get Namatame, rescue Seta, and show Naoto how big a mistake it was to mess with our leader!" There was a long pause as the team looked at Yosuke. They all nodded and got up.

"He's right, damn it." Kanji shouted. "W-With or without them...We can't give up here." The team got up from their seats and prepared to leave the shopping district.

"That was a cool speech, Yosuke. Did you practice it before coming here?" Chie laughed awkwardly. No response came from the party. After the events that happened, nothing seemed funny anymore.

The team entered the hospital that held Namatame. Adachi was holding a cup of coffee at the reception area. He waved and smiled.

"Hey, kids! Here to check on Nanako? She's still sleeping. Dojima would be upset if he found you here, ya know."

Yosuke looked at the rest of the group before looking at Adachi. "Actually, we need to see Namatame," Adachi looked puzzled.

"Enh? Why him? Look, I'm grateful for the help with the case and everything, but there's nothing you can really accomplish now. Namatame is going to be put behind bars as soon as we gather enough evidence." Adachi sipped from his mug before eyeing the team once more. "Hey? Where's Shirogane and Souji? Aren't you always together?"

A long, awkward silence filled the air. Adachi, realizing that he might have stepped into a sore subject, continued talking.

"Alright, look, I don't really know why you want to talk to Namatame, but if you really need to see him, I suppose I can let you." Yosuke nodded and smiled. "BUT... I'll have to keep an eye on you. Just in case, you know? It's not like I think you'll pull something on us, but the law is the law."

Yosuke slowly nodded again. Adachi always seemed rather guilty, but that was really just his personality. Still, it sent weird vibes down Yosuke's spine. While the team followed Adachi to Namatame's room, Rise whispered to Yosuke.

"Uh, Senpai... We won't be able to talk to Namatame normally with Adachi-san peering over our shoulders."

"I know..." Yosuke muttered. "But getting Namatame out is the only option we have to save Seta..."

As they entered Namatame's room, they found the tall gaunt man sitting in his bed, looking at the blank T.V. He quickly turned to face the Seekers of the Truth.

"Y-you!" He stammered. Yosuke slightly raised his hands to signal him to calm down.

"We came here to ask you more about what you know. About the Midnight Channel."

"Ooooooh, boy." Adachi muttered. "Okay, I'm officially not involved in this anymore." Adachi slowly walked to the corner of the room, grabbed a seat, pulled out a magazine to read, and made explicitly sure not to listen to anything in the conversation.

"I-I already told you everything I-" Namatame stopped when he realized who was in the room. Or more specifically, who wasn't. "Where...is he?" He asked.

"Where's what?" Yosuke asked.

Namatame continued looking at the group, then finally resumed speaking. "Did you... figure it out? The real killer, I mean?"

Yosuke nodded.

"Last time you came, I couldn't reveal the entire truth. Not with him right there."

Rise gave a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Nametame looked down. "Do you... remember what the boy said to me the second time you came in to talk to me?"

"The second time..." Yosuke muttered, trying to think back. _Right, the first time was when we were going to try to throw the guy in. Come to think of it, didn't Naoto suggest that, too? Goddamn her. The second time... we were trying to convince Nametame to talk to us..._

"Oh, no..." Yukiko said, deadpan. Yosuke suddenly got it.

The rest of them didn't. "What, you remember what she said?" Kanji asked.

"That boy... or girl, it seems," Namateme corrected himself. "She told me, 'Right now, we're the only people who can believe your story.' I couldn't give the identity of the true killer when the killer was one of the only people in a position to believe me. I gave as much information as I could, and hoped that you could piece it together on your own."

"Wait, you DID throw the people in still, right?" Chie asked.

"Yes... allow me to explain what really happened."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Author's Note: This chapter was shorter than I intended. I was going to reveal Nametame's complete side of the story in this chapter, but it was long enough that I figured it would make a better Chapter 3. Anyway, make sure to R&R, and keep in mind that I plan on having Chapter 3 come a lot sooner.


End file.
